bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolkig Ritters
The Wolkig Ritters (雷雨 騎士, Raiu Kishi, Jap Lit Translation, "Thunderstorm Knights,"; Germ Lit Translation, "The Thunder Knights,") are a Black Ops group formed on behalf of the Quincy Order to eliminate dangerous paranormal threats to the World of the Living before they reach fruition or execute exceptionally dangerous convicts or spiritual entities. Lead by Taigen Funzen along with his Co-Leader Lieutenant, Manshin Hakugin, they have developed a notorious reputation of being the most ruthless and dark Quincies throughout the known Order. Uniforms: While this varies from individual to individual, the average uniform chosen for most Wolkig Ritters is a semblence to that of predecessor Stern Ritter organization but in an inverted fashion. Long black trench coats usually cover their basic clothes and attire, acting almost like an exterior garment of status that Haoris do for Captains of the Gotei 13. With silver colored shoulder pads and silver wing pendants on their upper left chest area, indicating their status as "Angelic" soldiers for the Quincy Order. Their uniforms can either be extended to that of white slacks, army white long sleeved shirt, buckled by a black belt, and long thigh-high black boots. Most of the "Rookies" or lower class Wolkig Ritters usually wear this set of clothing as their status, while other more veteran or "exceptional" Wolkig Ritters wear it ontop their preferred attire or forgo it entirely. Personality Variants: Those who join the Wolkig Ritters have a variety of reasons for doing so. While Taigen Funzen made the organization with an ideal vision for creating a better future for the Human race beyond the restrictions and the ethical restraints most of the Quincy Order projects to all branches of its control, others like Manshin Hakugin prefer to have an elite, free acting organization to control the World of the Living's paranormal activities as well as any potentially hostile actions that could endanger the Order and the Human race itself. Others who've joined have seen to have a particular fancying to action, knowing that the Wolkig Ritters have no shying away from bloodshed or destruction when engaging their enemies. Some who are enamored with new and latest technology created by the brilliant minds that make up the Wolkig Ritters, have an incredible variety of technology and available techniques to teach them to the eager and the newest recruits. Some are dark characters, joining out of a personal vendetta against a particular faction/race/entity in question, while others have a distinct sadistic and malicious joy in creating misery, pain, and suffering to those under their power and who stand against them. Background: Ever since the infamous Quincy Blood War that shook the foundations of both factions, there has been nothing but resentment and hatred from both factions. Taizen Funzen, an aledged Stern Ritter himself during the War itself, felt bitter resentment against comrades whom did nothing to avenge their fallen brothers, he vowed to establish his own form of order over the World of the Living and crush any enemies of the Quincy race or anyone of the human race. It wasn't until Hiryū Ishida officially established the Quincy Order of the Modern World, Taigen became a member of the most trusted court and powerful warriors. They would be called, the Licht Ritters, warriors garbed in white and shining examples of the Light they should enrapture and protect the World when there is no hope. Having been part of the peace talks and negotiations with many different Spiritual Societies to permit them a Global control over the World of the Living, Taigen began to truly hope for the first time that it would prevail over all forms of chaos and establish true peace and prosperity for the World of the lIving. This changed, however, as the Licht Ritters were given more and more legality and diplomatic missions rather than tasks that required their incredible skills of combat, espionage, assassination, or overall warfare. This frustrated Taigen, as he noticed that despite the gleaming pinnacles of utopian culture the World of the Living established itself as, there were still seeds of corruption spilling overtop the melting silver pots of societies, as well as unmonitored attacks of creatures from other realms, paranormal and the Living. Taigen tried to reason with Hiryū a number of times, but finally became frustrated to an end of which he resigned his command of the Licht Ritters and took upon creating his own group. Without any official delegations or restrictions barring them, Taigen selected the Field Colonel and the original Vollständige inventor among a number of future technologies, Manshin Hakugin, to be his Lieutenant of the group to which he gladly accepted. Together, Taigen and Manshin created a number of technologies that would be widely accessible to both the Quincy Order and the Wolkig Ritters, among a few select inventions designed specifically for the Wolkig Ritters. Among these were the known Bankai Stealing Devices, crafted to a perfect degree to which, if done properly, could intertwine and combine with Vollständiges themselves. This form would be called, Das Heilige Schnitter! After gathering over a dozen reputable and infamous Quincies, the Wolkig Ritters established their own personal infantry, shock troops, and information network, making themselves their own preferred Black Ops form of the Quincy Order themselves. With Taigen as its Overseer and Manshin as its Manager of operations, this force has become one to be reckoned with, even to the Quincy Order's Licht Ritters themselves. Due to their ethics differences and moral reasonings often being way off chart, the two Orders have been seen having a mutual rivalry nearly at dangerous levels if not for the control the leaders of the mutual groups have over each other. Organization: The Wolkig Ritters operate under a military controlled group with little to no ties with the Quincy Order other than former affiliation with them. With the Wolkig Ritters leading their own departments as well as their own subordinates of special, prodigious, and recognizeable talents that could benefit their superiors and the group as a whole. The positions are as follows: The Wolkig Ritters The Wolkig Ritters are of the highest authority within the organization itself, hence their namesake. Commanding over at least one to five lieutenants under their command, with their Departments of specially assigned control at their disposal. Ranging anywhere from fifty to a thousand men underneath them, each Department has their skills, strengths, vices and special forms of dealing with their assignments. Wolkig Ritters have absolute command, and can dispose of their subordinates however they see fit. Kommandants Being next in power and authority to that of their Wolkig Ritter superiors, Kommandants can range in numbers from anywhere of a single Kommandant to nearly a dozen, depending on how the Department under the Wolkig Ritter's command works and what their duties require of them. It is more common to see multiple Kommandants in a much larger Wolkig Ritter Department than one that requires little man power itself. Kapitän Directly under the command and usually in the field the most, Kapitäns control and direct the Department's men and resources wherever needed. Whether its to face the enemy, gather intel, sabatouge, or provide support and relief to other sectors, Kapitäns are expected to be nothing but professional and talented in their work. Usually less than six in each Department, they have the skills that rival that of Seated Officers up to the 3rd Seat position within the Gotei 13 while also become capable of standing on par with their Kommandants. Sadly, Kapitäns are often killed in action and are thus replaced by exceptional soldiers or subordinates under their command promptly. The only exception to this average would be the Dreifaltigkeit (三位一体, Sanmiittai, Jap Lit Tran, "The Trinity,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Holy Trinity,), a Trifecta squad of specialists known to be the most feared and fiercest of the entire Kapitän ranks. Often being cold, heartless, or suffering from a unique disposition making them unfit to use normal soldiers as subordinates, they are often dispositioned with equally "unique" subordinates to fit their quota, or work entirely alone. Sturmabteilungen Often nicknamed, the Storm Troopers, the Sturmabteilungen are the soldiers and first grade subordinates underneath the ultimate command of the Wolkig Ritters while also being under the supervisory command of the Kommandants and more official on-the-field commands Kapitäns. Being trained to the peak of known Quincy Arts, capable of utilizing all known forms of combat, technology, and arts at their disposal or their own specialities, they are a force capable of rivaling any Black Ops group within a Spiritual Society Army. Capable of overwhelming their enemies in any number of fashions their Departments train them in, the Sturmabteilungen are the true backbone of the Wolkig Ritters forces and their force of succession. Known Wolkig Ritters: *Taigen Funzen (Designation, "Angel of Death." Leader & Founder of the Wolkig Ritters. Overseer of all Departments, as well as his personal Department; 1st Department, Der Engel Todestag, *Germ Translation, "The Angels of Death."*) *Manshin Hakugin (Designation, "Archangel." Co-Leader & Founder of the Wolkig Ritters. Manager of All Departments, as well as his personal Department; 2nd Department, Der Engel Rittern *Germ Lit Translation, "The Angelic Knights.") *Seikaku Shirokage (Designation, "The Blood." Former Member. A known Prodigy recruited from the Quincy Order's Ranks. Formerly head of the 5th Department, Der Gottes Märtyrern *Germ Lit Translation, "The Heaven's Martyrs.") *Raikōken (Designation, "The Demon." Former Substitute Soul Reaper, a known anonymoly of great power and prodigious skill, has been seen as the Ace of the Wolkig Ritters, retaining the utmost respect and power among his colleagues. Head of the 5th Department, Der Legionäre *Germ Lit Translation, "The Legionnaires."*) *Hölle Tänzer (Desigantion, "The Flame." A known Prodigy recruited from the Quincy Order's Ranks. Head of the 4th Department, Der Feuerspucker *Germ Lit Translation, "The Fire Spitters.") *Johannes Sägewerker (Designation, "The Bomb." A known sadistic, yet effective, member of the Quincy Order's Ranks. Head of the 7th Department, Der Untergang Soviel Unglück *Germ Lit Translation, "The Doom Bringers.) *Schatten Zweifel (Designation, "The Shadow." A Dark Horse among the Quincy, only known true identity and personal history by Taigen & Manshin themselves. Head of the 9th Department, Der Jadedrachenstab *Germ Lit Translation, "The Void.") Department Duties: *1st Department, Der Engel Todestag, (Germ Translation, "The Angels of Death."): The Duties involving the 1st Department is either policing the other Wolkig Ritters' Departments, as well as reinforcing other Departments if necessary. Overseeing and often held in reserve unless the most dire situations call for them to intervene, Der Engel Todestag are considered among the Elite, the best of the best in every category and regard, as well as hold one of the largest volume of agents among any Department. *2nd Department, Der Engel Rittern (Germ Lit Translation, "The Angelic Knights."): The Duties involving the 2nd Division is moreover a Blitzkrieg force when it comes to dealing with the enemy. Overwhelming the enemy forces with lightning quick tactics and effectively brutal purging ordinance, they are known to overwhelm their enemies from the sheer force and cunning strategies employed by both soldier and officer. Respected among the Departments as well as feared, they are not a bunch to be crossed, by friend or foe. Category:Taigen Funzen Category:Manshin Hakugin Category:Seikaku Shirokage Category:Johannes Sägewerker Known Powers/Abilities: Available Weapons/Tech: Behind the scenes/Trivia: